Naruto: Mistress of Fire
by Traety
Summary: Naruto is beat by the villagers and meets the Kyuubi. During that day he finds out three things: who his parents are, that he is actually a she, and that she has a astonishingly powerful fire affinity. Discover what she does in the elemental countries.
1. Discovery

An eight year old Naruto Uzumaki was enjoying a normal day in Konoha. Naruto was wearing his normal orange jumpsuit with blue ninja sandals, he had spiky blond hair and light blue eyes. Well, as normal as being hated by almost everyone in the village can be. Today was a good day for Naruto though, nobody has tried to kill him yet and he managed to find something non-poisonous to eat for breakfast. Naruto decided to go try and get some ramen for lunch at Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto got to Ichirakus without conflict, he walked into the store and saw Ayame working. He decided to talk to her "Hey Ayame-nee-chan, hows it going?"

She looked over and saw Naruto and Answered his question "Pretty good Naruto-kun, do you want some ramen?."

His eyes lit up when he heard ramen and he excitedly said "Yea, can I have three bowls?"

Ayame was confused when he only ordered three bowls and jokingly asked "Eating light today?" while remembering how he can eat around 30 bowls in one sitting. She put the three bowls onto the table.

Naruto started devouring the ramen so fast that any onlookers would say that he inhaled the ramen, he then responded to her question by telling her "Yea, jiji didn't give me any money yet." Just as he said that the hokage came in wearing is white and red hokage's robes. Naruto turned around and saw him and said "Hey, jiji" and turned around and continued to inhale his ramen.

The hokage looked towards Naruto and said "Hey Naruto-kun I put some money at your house."

Naruto sat up, having mysteriously already finished the three bowls during the talk with the hokage said "thanks Jiji" as he turned around and started walking towards his apartment.

When he was around halfway home a mob stopped him. The mob was lead by three chunin, one of them said "hey, get the demon brat!" as they trapped him in an alleyway. The crowd cheered as Naruto was stuck to the building by kunais in his wrist. The crowd started beating him with whatever they could find while the chunin started cutting him up with kunai and carving words like 'demon' into him.

While they were doing this Naruto was sobbing and asking them "Why, why are you doing this to me".

One of them responded by spiting at him and answering in a cruel voice "Because your a demon you've killed hundreds of people, you deserve to die" on the word die he shoved a kunai into him and puncturing a lung"

An anbu then used shunshin to get down and decided to give the villagers a demon slaying lesson "When fighting a demon you need to wash the blood away so it doesn't contaminate anyone." The anbu then formed exactly 42 hand seals and a massive dragon made of water rose from a nearby lake. The anbu then whispered **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** as the dragon lunged forward and crashed right into Naruto. Naruto was struggling to not pass out after being hit with the B ranked jutsu.

After beating him for around thirty more minutes the crowd yelled "Kill the demon!" With the state Naruto was in it is a miracle that he was still alive. Around 75 percent of his body was covered in cuts of various sizes. His arms and legs were all broken and fractured. If he was conscious Kumo would probably hear him screaming in pain. The chunin saw no reason to leave the so called 'demon' alive so he pulled out a kunai and positioned it over Naruto's neck.

He then spat at Naruto "Now you die, demon." Just as he way about to deal the killing blow red chakra exploded outwards from Naruto knocking the civilians and two of the chunin down. The chakra then began to spread over Naruto acting like armor while simultaneously healing the wounds he got. Naruto jumped up and literally ripped the standing chunin's head off.

The crowd started screaming "The demon is back, run away!!" and began running out of view at incredible speeds. The red chakra receded and the hokage came to the alleyway having felt the massive chakra source that appear, he arrived just in time to see Naruto collapse onto the ground with his clothes and hair stained red from his and the chunin's blood.

Naruto woke up in a sewer that had water just above his knees. He also noticed that his clothes were clean and not filled with holes from the beating. 'just great, they threw me into the sewers' he thought. He walked deeper into the sewer to find a pair of red orbs glaring at him from behind a giant gate. There was a piece of paper on the bars that said 'seal' on it. He then heard a sarcastic voice say **"So, **_**He**_** finally decides to visit me, aren't I lucky"**

Naruto asked the voice "Where are we and who are you?"

The voice replied **"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and we are in your mind"**

Naruto was thinking 'Holy crap!! didn't the Yondaime kill the Kyuubi?'

The Kyuubi was thinking **"I might as well answer his questions, I can convince the gaki to leave the village later"**

The Kyuubi replied by saying** "Your father didn't kill me, weakling humans cannot kill demons as we are immortal, so he did the only other thing he could do and sealed me inside of you.**

Naruto yelled out "The Yondaime is my father? and how did you hear my thoughts."

The Kyuubi responded **"yes he is. I made a mental connection to you with my chakra so I can sense what you sense and read your thoughts, Oh by the way did you notice anything different about yourself"**

Naruto started jumping up and down yelling "Awesome, the I'm the Yondaime's son!". Giant claws shot out of the gate halting his jumping. he then looked at his reflection in the water and noticed he looked more feminine and had long blond hair tied into two ponytails, Naruto then screamed out "Holy crap! I'm a girl!"

Kyuubi spoke up again **"yes, could you ask Sandaime to give you a chakra card to find out your chakra affinity, oh and don't tell the Sandaime about me."**

Naruto said "yes" knowing what chakra affinities were because that was one thing he actually listened to at her first year at the academy.

Kyuubi then said **"good, now begone mortal" **while using chakra to force Naruto out of the mindscape.

Naruto woke up in the hospital with the Sandaime, Naruto continued to ask "Why didn't you tell me I was a girl, and when can I leave"

The Sandaime was shocked that Naruto already realized immediately after waking up, after getting over his shock he responded "It was to help protect you, you can leave now but come to my office"

Naruto thought 'Yea, some protection that gave me' and said "OK jiji"

When they got to the hokage's office the Sandaime handed Naruto two scrolls and said "These are from your parents"

Naruto took the scrolls and said "thanks"

The Sandaime then coughed to get Naruto's attention and said "Now, your real name is Hotaru Uzumaki Namikaze, Your father is the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They are also know as the Yellow Flash or Yondaime Hokage and the Red Death."

Hotaru already knowing about the Yondaime said "thank you for telling me. Can I have a chakra card I want to tell my affinity" while thinking 'about damn time you told me jiji'

The hokage handed her a white piece of paper and said "Channel chakra into the card"

Hotaru did so and the card literally exploded burning everything within ten feet of her and disintegrating the hokage's paperwork

Inside her head the Kyuubi was thinking **'Holy crap she has a stronger fire affinity then me' **Kyuubi then told Hotaru **"This is the Kyuubi, I can speak to you through the mental connection, you can think to speak with me. If you can get the hokage to let you go onto a training trip I will help train you"**

The hokage was thinking 'Dang thats the strongest fire affinity I've ever seen, I wonder if her parents knew about that when they namedher' and said "Wow. You have an amazingly strong fire affinity.

Hotaru asked "hey jiji, can I go on a training trip."

The hokage smiled seeing that she wasn't going to go abandon the village during the training trip and said "sure Hotaru you can leave tomorrow"

Hotaru shouted "Yay!! thanks jiji" then quickly ran home eager to start training with the Kyuubi.

When Hotaru got home she remembered the scrolls that the Sandaime gave her and decided to read them. She opened the one from her dad first.

_Hey Hotaru, if you are reading this then I am dead and you have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you. You must understand that I had to seal the Kyuubi inside of you for 2 reasons. One is that no mortal can possibly kill the Kyuubi as it is made of pure demonic chakra and has no physical body to kill, and two, I couldn't ask someone else to give up their child when I wouldn't do it myself. _

_When you become a chunin ask the Sandaime for the scroll containing your inheritance, if something happens to him ask a perverted, white haired old man to help you and he will tell you how to get it. In your inheritance is: The Namikaze compounds which is behind the hokage mountain, You will have access to the clan banks, You will get access to Your kaa-san's and mine jutsu libraries, You will also get the secrets to the jutsu that made me famous, The __**Hiraishin no Jutsu**__ , The only people who can use the hiraishin are people with my bloodline. The bloodline has no name but it prevents your body from being destroyed when you enter speeds past the speed of sound._

_With love, _

_From the Yondaime hokage of Konohagakure, Minato Namikaze_

Hotaru couldn't believe all that she was going to get, and that she had a bloodline. She swiftly opened the letter from her mother.

_Hey Hotaru, if you are reading this then I am dead. I believe Minato already told you why we had to seal the Kyuubi into you so I will tell you about the one thing I wasn't told to you in Minato's letter. You have a bloodline from me, it is unnamed so you will be able to name it yourself. With my bloodline you grow angelic, white feathered wings and you gain the use of a powerful chakra type called Holy Chakra. The chakra is very potent however and you need to learn some Uzumaki clan techniques to use it. _

_With love,_

_From Konoha's Tenshi no Zetsumei, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_

_P.S. I left a present in the seal on the bottom of the scroll, just use chakra and it will come out._

Hotaru was jumping for joy when she read about her second bloodline. She rolled down the scroll and unsealed the seal, a picture of a blond man that looked like her henge form with long hair and no whisker marks ho was wearing a chunin vest and a white coat with red flames along the bottom. He was standing next to a red haired woman with a chunin vest on. They were her parents

Hotaru was crying looking at the picture of her parents. After ten minutes she decided to get some sleep for training tomorrow.

* * *

Theres my first chapter, I don't know how good I am at writing but I'm trying this anyway. If there are any ideas anyone has for the bloodline name that they would let me use please tell me.

Japanese translation

Tenshi no Zetsumei – Angel of Death

Gaki – Brat

Jutsu Descriptions

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** This Jutsu creates a dragon which launches itself at the target with incredible force (B ranked)

**Hiraishin no Jutsu** Using kunai marked with a special seal it allows the user to move at the speed of light to where the kunai is. The only people who can use this technique are people who contain the Yondaime Hokage's bloodline limit can use it. (S ranked)

**Shunshin no Jutsu** allows people to move short distances in a very short amount of time (D ranked)


	2. Trickery

Ch 2: Return

**AN: Here is the second chapter**

**Regarding Kyuubi16 and the pairing: I think that pairing is a good idea but I've already decided on a pairing for this story. I might use it on another story though.  
**

The Sandaime hokage was sitting in his office after he finished his paperwork for the day. He pulled out an orange book that most females would try to kill him for reading. He was giggling and had a slight blush on his face when he heard a voice say "You know jiji, the honorable and powerful hokage really shouldn't be reading books like that." The voice sounded like it was coming from all directions.

The Sandaime could sense where the person was, but he decided to play along with whatever the person was doing because he sensed no killing intent. After putting his book away and getting prepared in case of an attack he said "Who are you and what do you want."

After he said that heat started building up as a spot in the room went up in a pillar of fire. The voice said "You don't remember me? I'm shocked." Sandaime noticed the voice was now originating from the pillar of fire. "Your anbu need practice, they didn't even notice me get over here." said the voice as a person stepped out from the pillar.

Said person was about five feet tall (around 152 centimeters), she was wearing black and dark red clothes. She also had a white cloak on with a picture of a phoenix and the kanji for 'Tenshi no Enkou' on it. Her hair was also a blond color and put up into two ponytails that went down to her lower back.

The Sandaime had a hunch about who it was, but was unsure. He spoke up and asked "is that you Hotaru-chan."

She confirmed his thoughts by saying "Right in one jiji. I'm back for the genin test, when does it start."

The Sandaime scribbled some things down on a piece of paper and handed it to her while saying "The exam should be starting around now, give the teacher that note and he will let you participate."

Hotaru said "thanks, jiji." She held up a hand showing that she had the Sandaime's Icha Icha book, she then said "I should burn this, but I will give you one freebie. However, next time I see it it will be gone." She then set the book on his desk and disappeared in a swirl of fire, but she didn't miss the Sandaime's tears of joy at his book not being turned to ashes.

Hotaru arrived outside of the classroom door in a swirl of fire. She opened the door and immediately received stares from everyone in the class except for one student who was sleeping and another one who's hair looked like a duck's ass. She thought 'Whoa... awkward' as she walked up and handed the instructor the note and said "Jiji told me to give this to you."

the instructor took the note and took a couple seconds to read it. He then announced to the class "Hotaru" while pointing towards her with his thumb "will be taking the exams with us."

A pink haired girl yelled out "how come she doesn't have to take the academy classes."

Hotaru, feeling like her eardrums just burst, politely answered saying "I was on a training trip."

She walked down to a empty seat muttering something about 'damned pink haired banshees'. Once she sat down she talked through her mental link "_Hey tou-san you awake?"_

She received a reply **"Yeah, what do you want?"**

Hotaru politely asked "_what jutsu are you going to teach me next."_

The Kyuubi replied **"I am going to teach you ****Katon: Sanhitsu Karyu**** once you complete 8 senbon on senbon balancing."**

Hotaru answered** "**_oh cool"_ while she remembered the time when she found out the Kyuubi had a human form.

**Flashback**

_Hotaru had just gotten gotten done her first day of the training. When she went to sleep she was dragged into the mind scape. She walked down the sewer tunnels and ended up at the Kyuubi's cage. She yelled "hey fox what am I doing down here". _

_The fox yelled back "**Your in here for mental and tactical training while your body is resting."**_

_Hotaru yelled back "Okay, what do I do."_

_The Kyuubi yelled "** first we spar to see where you're at right now, so come into the cage." **In truth the Kyuubi knew where she was at, but wanted to beat the gaki up._

_While walking into the cage Hotaru said "how do I spar with a giant fox"_

_The Kyuubi replied "**Watch this gaki.**" Red chakra started enveloping the Kyuubi and in a red flash the Kyuubi was gone. In its place was a man that was about the same height as Hotaru and had short ,blood red hair"_

**Flashback end**

The Kyuubi stopped her thinking by saying "**Pay attention to the Uchiha boy**"

The sensei shout "Uchiha Sasuke come up". The black haired boy with the duck ass haircut walked up to the sensei. The sensei said "Please perform **Kawarimi no Jutsu**, **Bunshin no Jutsu**, **Henge no Jutsu**, and another jutsu of your choice."

The Uchiha easily did the required jutsus. The Uchiha then started to do 6 hand seals. Hotaru recognized the hand seals. The Uchiha then said "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" he then breathed out and a fireball about twice the size of an average adult roared as it exploded out from his mouth.

Hotaru thought 'Weakling' as the sensei passed him and spoke "Uzumaki Namikaze Hotaru come up".

She walked up saying "about damn time".

The sensei began instructing her "Please do **Bunsh**" Hotaru cut her off.

"I know" Hotaru said as she simultaneously created 10 bunshin, with half of them transformed into the sensei, and used kawarimi to replace herself with the chair behind the teacher. Hotaru then used kawarimi to get back and began deviously planning was mass destructive jutsu she should use to blow up half the academy.

The kyuubi heard what she was planning and thought '**Oh shit, I gotta stop her'** and then ordered "**Just use a normal shunshin.**" Hotaru sighed as she used shunshin to get back to her chair, and leaving the sensei wide-eyed.

The sensei threw the headband at her and said to the class "Everyone who passed come here tomorrow for your teams." Hotaru put her headband over her neck like a necklace and walked out. While she was walking out a silver haired chunin walked up to her.

The chunin asked "Want to be taught one on one with a jonin?" She looked up at him eagerly and nodded. He said take the scroll from the hokage's office and get it to me, if you do the hokage will have a jonin take you as an apprentice."

She asked through her mental bond "_should I do it, I know he is trying to trick me, but the scroll is the forbidden scroll with many jutsu in it."_

The Kyuubi replied "**Yeah, make sure he doesn't get the scroll."**

Hotaru nodded towards the chunin "Yea, I'll do it."

The chunin smirked maliciously while saying "Excellent" as he used shunshin.

**Time skip Hokage's office at night**

Hotaru snuck in to the Hokage's office. She stealthily grabbed the scroll and jumped out of the window and went to the woods. When she arrived to the chunin's meeting spot, she unrolled the scroll and began looking through jutsu. When she passed over **Hiraishin no Jutsu** she noticed a small seal underneath it, she unsealed the seal and five weird kunais came out. The kunais had three prongs and the handle had a seal inscribed on it. After pocketing the kunais she undid a blood seal and put the instructions to the jutsu into her pocket.

After 2 minutes of waiting the brown haired class instructor walked into the clearing and asked "Why did you steal the scroll Hotaru."

She innocently replied "the silver haired man told me I would be taken as an apprentice if I got the scroll for him."

The instructor began thinking 'Silver haired man?' His thoughts were cut short when he heard a whistling sound. He shouted out "get down!" and ran towards the shuriken.

He took the shuriken in the back to stop it from hitting Hotaru. Hotaru was shocked that anyone in the village would take an attack for her. She moved in front of the instructor and looked towards the silver haired chunin and said "You're going to pay for that."

The chunin taunted "oh yeah, what are you gonna do" while the instructor turned around and watched.

The chunin blinked and the instructor saw Hotaru dashing towards the man at jonin level speeds while seeming holding a mass of fire in her hands. Before the chunin opened his eyes Hotaru swung the mass of fire at his head, and his head came off for some reason. The fire faded and Hotaru was holding a metal scythe. The scythe was rather ordinary except for at two parts: the blade, and the very bottom, The top of the scythe looked like a dragons head with the blade coming out of its mouth. At the bottom of the scythe were three prongs that looked oddly like claws. The scythe poofed away in a cloud of smoke as she walked towards the instructor

Hotaru helped the instructor up and healed his wound using a very basic medical jutsu. She then says "I never did catch your name."

He replies "I'm Umino Iruka, how about we go get some food to celebrate you saving me."

Hotaru energetically pumps her fist into the air shouting "Yay free ramen!" After they order ramen she asks "Why did you save me? Most people would have let me die because I am a 'demon'."

He replied "Even though my parents were killed by Kyuubi, you are not a demon and should be credited to helping save Konoha."

She was almost doing a happy dance in her mind thinking 'Yay another person who doesn't hate me'. They continued to talk about their lives and when the left they were basically as close as brother and sister.

As Hotaru left the ramen shop she heard yells of "Demon spawn" and "Killed our families". She ran off in that direction.

**AN: That is the end of the second chapter and I hope you all like it.**  
**I'm thinking about running two stories at once and I'm looking for opinions, vote if you want. Also voting on pairing for second story  
**

**A. Keep running only this story.**

**B. Run two stories at once  
1. Female NarutoxKyuubi pairing on second story  
2. NarutoxFemale OC pairing for second story  
**


End file.
